Little Red Riding Rogue
by dragongoddess13
Summary: "Yo' know petite, a femme such as yo'self should non be walkin' 'round 'ere by 'er lonesome." Pure Lemon!


Little Red Riding Rogue

X-Men: Evolution

* * *

Rogue sighed as she leaned back against the hard wooden tree behind her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the cooling breeze as it blew around her. She took in a deep breath, a smile instantly growing on her face as she picked up the distinct scent of cigarette smoke and Cajun spices. Opening her eyes Rouge looked around her, searching every where for said Cajun. When she was sure he was still a good distance away, she stood from her place beneath the tree and headed farther away from the institute.

She smirked, looking over her shoulder as she made her way past a line of brush. A rush of adrenaline shot through her as she heard heavy footfalls behind her. She forced herself to suppress a giddy little giggle, but the wide smile was something she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried. A few more seconds and Rogue reached the cliff side over looking the ocean. She took in the majesty of it for only a moment, before turning around to look behind her.

As she did she ran straight into a large hard body. A deep throaty chuckle sounded and she couldn't resist the tingle that shot up her spine. Rogue looked up, coming face to face with the uniquely sexy pair of red on black eyes she fell in love with. She took in the lines of his face, from his straight and proud stubble covered jaw line to his hard angled nose. And although no one else could read his demon like eyes, she could, and at the moment they were filled with a playfully naughty glimmer. She smiled up at him with a sultry kind of accent, and he smirked back.

"Yo' know petite, a femme such as yo'self should non be walkin' 'round 'ere by 'er lonesome." Gambit drew out deep and rough. She nearly fainted at the sound.

"An' why's that sugah?" Rogue asked. Gambit's smirk widened. Her southern accent was like a hot knife through butter, warm and smooth, and so ridiculously sexy. He stepped closer to her, his hands finding their way to her upper arms. His fingers lightly tracing up and down her exposed skin, leaving little goose bumps in their wake.

"Well, ya never know who could be lurking 'round 'da corner." he replied as he leaned down closer to her. His lips hovered over hers, their breath fanning over each other's faces.

"Liahke, the big bad wolf?" she whispered. Gambit smirked.

"Growl." he replied, before he crashed his lips on to hers in a searing kiss. They moved together, their kiss never starting off slow only jumping straight into passionate. Rouge curled her fingers through the side loops of Gambit's jeans, pulling him as close as physically possible. Gambit smirked into the kiss when Rogue let out a purr of satisfaction as he traced his finger tips down her spine. She shivered in anticipation.

The next thing Rogue knew she was up against a tree, the bark rough and sharp against her skin. "Oh Remy." she moaned in appreciation as he pulled away from her now swollen lips and move to give attention to the flawless skin on her neck and shoulder.

While he worked on her giving her a hickie that that she would surely scold him for later(that scolding turning into an argument, which would then result in a repeat of the actions that led to said hickie, thus creating a vicious cycle that Gambit was more then happy continue), Rogue let her hands wander all over the parts of his body she could reach, under his shirt, up his impressive biceps, behind his back and down into the loose hem of his jeans. Some how she managed to remove his infamous trench coat, (the very same coat she loved to get wrapped up in on a chilly night as they walked hand in hand through the park, and the one he loved to see her wear with…well with absolutely nothing else beneath it), the extremely tight white wife beater he wore beneath left little to her imagination causing her to salivate profusely.

Gambit pulled away from her collar bone, satisfied and proud of his work. He then turned his focus to her clothing. The tight plain black t-shirt she wore, while flattering, had to go. Roughly, Gambit thrust his hands under her shirt, tearing it upwards and off her body. Rogue panted hotly as Gambit the pushed her back into the trunk of the tree attacking her cleavage hungrily. She laughed as he made growling noises like a wolf. He laughs soon turned to moans however, when Gambit yanked her bra down exposing her large southern gene enhanced breasts.

She moaned and writhed beneath his talented mouth as he went to work on her breasts. While his mouth worked on one, his life roughened hands made sure the other was not neglected. He switched periodically, driving her even more insane.

Eventually Rogue could not stand his torture any more so she pushed him away earning herself a confused look. Before Gambit could say anything, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the ground. She then very slowly and very seductively unbuttoned and unzipped her ridiculously tight jeans sliding out of them, making sure to keep her eyes on Gambit the entire time. She smirked as she watched him watch her. Her smirk only widened when she saw Gambit's reaction to see black lacy thong. She, however, did not let him enjoy the sight for long. She slid out of said panties and then seductively leaned back against said tree once again.

Gambit nearly creamed his pants as he watched her undress slowly. He could feel his arousal straining against his jeans painfully. He nearly swallowed his tongue as Rogue stood up straight from removing her jeans and he caught sight of the extremely expensive black lacy thong he'd bought her for her birthday last month. _Dieu_, he had good taste. He watched carefully as she slid out of it and only when they were on the ground with the rest of her clothes did he look up to her face.

Rogue smirked at him, a come hither look in her eyes as she raised her hand and crooked her finger, beckoning him to come to her. He smirked back, stepping toward her. As he did so, he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it with her own clothing. When he reached her, Gambit pushed her back against the tree once again, running his hands over her exposed body. Her skin was soft and so untouched, it amazed him that even after three years of control she still felt so virgin to his rough calloused fingers.

Gambit leaned forward trailing kisses from her neck to her naval. His finger dipped into her womanhood bringing a gasp from her lips which quickly turned into a moan as he moved in and out.

Rouge reached forward and unzipped his jeans, letting loose his straining manhood. She grabbed it without hesitation.

"Oh my what a big cock you have." Rogue said. Gambit smirked.

"All 'de better t' fuck yo' wit' mon cherie." he replied. Gambit leaned forward while still moving his fingers inside her, and began sucking on her neck again. Her moans fueled his actions.

As he worked on her neck, Rogue finished unbuttoning his jeans, and pushed them down as far as she could before Gambit pulled away, fingers and all and finished the job. Her breath was heavy from his ministrations and he couldn't help the proud feeling that welled up inside him at being able to effect her as much as she effected him.

Returning to his previous position, Gambit rested his hands on Rogue's hips and his forehead against hers.

"Are yo' ready mon amour?" he asked as they shared small sweet kisses.

"Always sugah." she replied.

Gambit shifted against her, lifting her legs and hooking them over his arms easily sliding into her. He crashed his mouth to hers, silencing her scream of surprise. She was the perfect fit, so hot so tight around him. She fit him like a glove, their bodies molding together lending truth to his belief that she was made for him.

He watched her as he pounded in and out of her. Her arms were over her head gripping the tree behind her. She was biting her lip trying her hardest not to scream. Her whole body was completely flushed, her body hot and glistening with sweat.

He could feel her tighten around him, her moans growing louder. Her arms moved from behind her and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer. _Dieu_, she was flexible. He took this opportunity to pull one of her peaked nipples into his mouth. She went wild. He could feel it, she was getting close and so was he. Just a few more thrusts.

"Oh Remy!" Rogue screamed as she came hard. Her womanhood closed around him and it was only a matter of time before he was spiraling after her.

Gambit gently set Rogue back on her feet making sure to hold on to her in case she couldn't stand. Their breathing soon evened out and Rogue moved to retrieve her clothing, only to be stopped by Gambit's arms around her waist.

"Where yo' goin' chere?" he asked a cute little pout in his voice. She giggled and the sound was like heaven to his ears.

"Ah'm gettin' dressed darlin." she replied. "As much as Ah would love tah remain this way with yah, Ah don' really think Ah want anyone to walk through here and see us." Gambit smirked against her neck.

"Well when yo' put it like 'dat." he answered. He let her go, allowing her to dress and he followed suit. When they were both finished Gambit pulled Rogue into his side and began the journey back toward the Institute. They walked in silence for while until Rogue spoke up.

"Hey, yah know what would be fun?" she asked, stopping to face him. He did the same.

"What?" he questioned.

"If next time we used costumes." she replied smirking. Gambit looked her over his mind racing with images and ideas. He could feel cock twitch back to life.

"_Dieu_,_ Je'taime._" he finally said. She smiled brightly, leaning up and kissing him on the lips sweetly.

"_Je t'aime aussi._"

* * *

A/N: So here is hopefully one of many more pure lemon ROMY stories to come. I hope you liked this one. Please review and let me know what you think.

-RED


End file.
